When a Kitsune and Raccoon fall in love
by Kyuubi-sama
Summary: Naruto and Sakura finally met back up after 2 and a half years, they get ramen with Kiba's team, and something is happening to Gaara. Read if I caught your attention.


When a Kitsune and Raccoon fall in love

The Kazekage of the sand was in Konoha village for the next few weeks on official business. Gaara and his political advisors were in Konoha to discuss pressing matters with the Hokage and her political advisors. Their temporary home was situated near the center of the village. A suite with a view. From the outside it looked like any ordinary building, obviously to throw off any enemies in the area. But once you entered, you could tell it was for VIP's, especially with ANBU crawling around everywhere (literally).

Since becoming allies with the village hidden in the sand, Gaara has been seeing a lot of Naruto, and that filled him with something that he never felt before. Gaara, never knowing feeling, couldn't describe exactly what he felt. While around Naruto his faced remained impassive, but he felt warmer with him. Naruto was the _only _one who he could relate with. He and Gaara were put through things that no one else their age got the chance to experience; the hurt that made them feel like breaking in a whirlwind of emotions; to know that you can find warmth even in complete darkness.

Apparently, during the coming years, rumors were thrown around that the village hidden in the rocks was sneaking around Konoha village plotting an attack. The Hokage had everyone on their toes in case of enemy attack. And it was possible that if they attacked Konoha, they would attack their allies. Their first order of business was to keep all of the ninjas in Konoha most of the time in case of an attack. Then they summoned the Kazekage and his advisors to plan out their next move.

* * *

"Hey Naruto wassup," yelled Kiba from across the street.

"What's up Kiba," Naruto yelled back.

"Woof, Woof," Akamaru replied.

"Do you want to go get some ramen with my team?"

"WHAT?"

"I said, DO-YOU-WANT-TO…"

"He's asking if you wanted to go out with our team to eat some ramen, Naruto."

"Whoa, Shino. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Well?"

"You know that I'm never one to turn down ramen. HEY KIBA, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE?"

"I DID YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE JUST DEAF!"

"WHO'S DEAF BARK BREATH?"

"BARK, rrrrrrrrrrrr," Akamaru retaliated, knowing that that last remark was a pun towards his race.

"Um… guys," tried Hinata.

"YEAH, WELL WHO WAS IT THAT SAVED YOUR ASS DURING THE LAST MISSION?"

"Um… guys?" Hinata tried again.

"I WOULD'VE HANDLED HIM JUST FINE IF YOU HADN'T INTERFERED, YOU JERK!"

"Guys?" was Hinata's final attempt before she started to tear up.

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO DIE IF I HADN'T HELPED. NEXT TIME, YOU'LL BE ON YOUR OWN."

"FINE BY ME."

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT," interjected Sakura, smashing Naruto's head into the ground.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWW," he cried coming up from the crater. "What did you do that for," he snapped.

"For making Hinata cry you bonehead."

"Huh?" He looked over toward Hinata and sure enough, the tears were streaming down her face. "Oh-no, H-Hinata… um, do-don't cry, please? What did I do… oh crap, uh-ummm," came Naruto's failed attempt to help the situation.

'Naruto is absolutely, 100 hopeless when it comes to the opposite sex," thought Sakura.

'I should give him a smack down for doing something so low,' came in her inner-Sakura.

* * *

"I'm telling you Hinata, I wasn't gonna die. I had him right where I wanted him." He explained for the umpteenth time that night ever since he made her cry.

"Oh, um, I u-understand Naruto-kun," replied Hinata plainly, penting her index fingers together like she always does when she's around Naruto. 'I can't believe I'm having ramen with Naruto-kun. He even offered to by me a bowl to make up. This is just like the date I always dreamed I would have with him… except without everyone else here. Maybe he'll ask to kiss me before the nights over.'

"Hey Hinata, Why are you blushing so much?"

Oh, um uh, w-well, uh-uh…" her brain stalled but her mouth refused to stop sputtering up gob. Sakura was silently fuming in the corner of the restaurant, 'Naruto.'

"Alright Naruto, what did you do this time," asked Kiba coming up behind Naruto and putting him in a headlock.

"Ahhhh, leggo' Kiba. Why does everything have to be my fault?"

"Do you want to take this outside," challenged Kiba, Akamaru backed him up.

Don't mess with me Kiba, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Stated the blonde with a tint of aggression in his voice.

"Looks like I hit a cord, well then," said Kiba closing his eyes and loosening his hold on Naruto. Hinata felt relieved when Kiba let go of Naruto. 'Good,' she thought.

"LET'S DO THIS!" he shouted, grabbing Naruto's arm and, putting all of his weight into it, vaulted Naruto out of the ramen shop.

"Naruto!" yelled Hinata after him. She turned to Kiba to tell him to stop but he was already waiting outside for Naruto. Just as Naruto reached him, Kiba clasped his hands together, interlocking his fingers, raised them high above his head and brought them down with such a force that it drove Naruto straight into the ground. With a POOF, the kyuubi boy vanished. Kiba expected this taking out some shuriken and fitting them in between each finger.

"All right Kiba, if you want to be a big boy," said Naruto snarling with each word, "THEN COME AT ME," he roared releasing a small percentage of the Kyuubi's chakra into his body.

"With pleasure," retorted Kiba, thus sending his shuriken towards Naruto. Sensing no danger, Naruto remained in place, crouching on top of the roof of the ramen shop.

"Kiba, please stop," pleaded Hinata, but her pleas went unheard. The shurikens passed Naruto without scratching him, but a sharp yip made him turn around. The shurikens didn't hit Naruto, instead they hit Akamaru. It appeared that Kiba's partner planned to attack Naruto while he was distracted. Unfortunately the shurikens did overkill damage to Akamaru. Flying, bouncing and finally skidding to a stop in front of Kiba, Akamaru never made a whimper. Kiba had dropped to his knees next to Akamaru. He didn't want to believe he had killed his own partner.

Sakura came running up from the ramen shop. 'Oh-no,' she thought. She ran right next to Kiba and kneeled down. "Maybe I can still save him Kiba," she said, not knowing herself how she could work miracles. Naruto jumped down from the roof of the ramen shop, the kyuubi chakra receding into the seal. "Kiba," he said softly.

"There's no need for that Sakura," replied Kiba. He was so calm for someone who had just killed his best friend. Sakura was confused, didn't he want to try to save him, or was the immediate shock misleading his better judgment? And then it dawned on her just as she heard cursing from Naruto's direction. Akamaru had used Kage Buunshin, and the Akamaru lying dead, at last, vanished. There was a party of four Akamarus now holding down Naruto, one at each limb. "Good work, just like we planned," said Kiba, hinting victory. Making the sign of the tiger, he cried "QUADRAPED-NO-JUTSU!" Naruto struggled against the four Akamarus but it was no use, and he didn't want to release the Kyuubi demon for fear he might lose control. He was deterred by the situation, he wasn't scared.

"I'll finally get my payback for you beating me during the Chuunin exams," stated Kiba. "All I need is one good punch and then we'll be even." Then Kiba made his charge, with the wild look of a beast in his eyes. It seemed untamed and enraged. Closer and closer he came, teeth bare, "or better yet," he said seemingly changing his mind. "PEIRCING FANG." He sent himself spinning uncontrollably until he finally rammed into Naruto, cutting his clothes into ribbons and leaving large cuts on his arms, legs, torso, and face. Finishing up his move, all but one of the Akamarus disappeared; Kiba used his momentum to push Naruto to the ground just in case the piercing fang wasn't enough to knock him out. Once the blonde made contact with the ground, Kiba leapt off of him by pushing off at his shoulders and landing gracefully a meter away, Akamaru rushed to his side.

'Please stay down Naruto,' thought Kiba, Akamaru showing the same concern. All was silent for to long, and somewhat awkward.

"Kiba," shouted Sakura from the other side. "That was reckless and irresponsible," she scolded. He sort of ignored her while still watching Naruto. "You should know better than to attack without being provoked." Satisfied that his opponent would stay down for a while, he turned to Sakura.

"I was provoked, he was the on that started it." Akamaru backed up Kiba's defense with a few yips and yaps.

"I agree with Sakura I'm afraid," said Shino. "I am disappointed with you Kiba," he remarked further with an unobvious look of discontent. "You as well Akamaru." The large beast swung his tail between his legs in shame. He finally turned to Sakura. "Well, this evening has been eventful, for the most part, and I'm sure some of won't forget what happened here tonight," Kiba couldn't help but feel that that last statement was directed toward him and his partner in crime. "I would love to continue our conversation but regretfully we must depart." He reached down and grabbed her hands. Her heart sped up and her face reddened. She was holding on to his hands to keep stable. "Please take care, spring flowers."

Hinata was still over Naruto's still form, unsure what she should do. Should she kiss hi or shouldn't she? No, it wasn't right. Her first kiss with Naruto should be intentional and when he's awake.

"Hinata, come." Shino called back.

"But, w-what about Naruto-kun?"

"I am sure he will be in good health soon. You need not worry about him. Kiba will escort Naruto to his home, and he has assured me that no more harm will come of Naruto, am I not correct Kiba?" Kiba only looked his way once and snorted. Hinata thought for a moment.

"Okay," she replied after a long moment of silence. "But only if Kiba promises me that he won't hurt Naruto-kun anymore." Kiba sighed.

"All right, all right I get it. I won't hurt Naruto anymore, unless he deserves it," he promised, adding the last bit quickly. It wasn't the answer Hinata expected, but she was satisfied. Kiba didn't like it, but he promptly hoisted Naruto onto Akamaru's back. Akamaru growled in protest.

"Because I don't want to carry Naruto myself." Akamaru viciously barked at him.

"I am not selfish," the half animal teen stated as-a matter-of-factly.

"I need to come with you Kiba, seeing as how I need to bandage up Naruto for tonight after what you did to him." Kiba bends over to whisper into the unconscious boy's ear as he was listening and says, "You should consider yourself lucky that I'm doing this for you and Hinata." Akamaru lead the way first, followed by Kiba and then Sakura. Sakura was thinking other things. She was thinking of the way Shino affected her the way he did. When she felt dizzy, was she swooning over him? She couldn't be falling for him, could she? She hardly knew him. Maybe she was feeling sick, yeah, some bad ramen maybe. Anyways she loved Sasuke, right?


End file.
